The Love & Life of The Doctor and Amy Pond
by Blanche K
Summary: This is my first F.F. so i hope you enjoy. This story takes place 2-3 weeks after Amy's Choice. The Doctor is starting to feel new emotions, Amy is starting to regret her choice, Rory realizes that Tardis life isn't for him and that Amy may not love him
1. Definetly NOT JEALOUS

Hello this is my first doctor who fans fiction and my first fan fiction so please no flaming but other than that enjoy. This story takes place a couple of weeks after Amy's Choice. The Doctor is starting to feel new emotions, Amy is having second thoughts on her choice, Rory's current state of happiness is about to be shattered. R&R Thanks -Bianca K P.S. Sorry to those who like Rory I like him but I always thought it should be Doctor/Amy. I hope that doesn't change your opinion about this story or me.

Chapter 1: Definitely "NOT JEALOUS"

Amy and Rory were kissing again. And boy did that make the doctor feel "_anything other then jealousy". _The doctor thought to himself "_Time Lords don't_ _get jealous, jealousy was a human emotion and he was most definitely not human!" _So why did he feel is stomach turn and his hearts ache when he saw _**his**_ Amy in the hands of "the nose" a.k.a. Rory Williams. "_Wait? Did he just say __**his **__Amy? That was a bit possessive sounding even to him. Amy was Rory's fiancée the way it should be. He did not like Amy in that way he was not in __**love**__ with her. No, he was the on -coming storm, the man who can send armies running just by the sound of his name." _ Yet seeing her in the arms of another man made him want to hide in a dark corner and mope away. The Doctor stared maybe a little too long at the happy couple for Amy stopped what she was doing and looked at the Doctor. He saw it in her eyes, pity. HE was the Doctor he most definitely did not need pity. Seeing the look on her face the Doctor whipped out a false smile and asked the phrase that hid all the pent up emotions inside of him. "Where would you like to go, past present, future, planet, or galaxy?"

He quietly congratulated himself when he saw Amy sigh relief. After 900 and something years you learn to lie very well. "Well how about somewhere quiet, peaceful, and romantic." said Rory dreamily, his eyes gleaming. The Doctor who wasn't too happy with that answer said, "I wasn't talking to you was I." His voice was steady and cool noted Amelia. Very un-doctor like she thought. Anyone who didn't know the Doctor long enough wouldn't have passed it as anything unusual. But she knew the Doctor very well or at she thought she knew the Doctor well. She didn't comment though, this was not a good time for her to bring up that. She desperately wanted to tell the Doctor the thing that had been bothering her since the "Dream Lord" incident. But she would certainly not say it in front of Rory and most definitely not say it when the Doctor's emotion were running wild under his calm mask. For what she said may or may not change their relationship forever. Amy Pond the girl who waited knew she had to wait a little longer before she could tell the Doctor what she needed to say.


	2. The Truth at Last part 1

Hello again this is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy. Special thanks to **Howling Shadow** for the great ideas. Now let's see how things turn out for the Tardis Trio. R&R –Bianca K.

Chapter 2: The Truth at Last (part 1)

Much to the Doctor's dismay Amy chose to visit space Paris the city of love and romance. "_Way to quiet, peaceful, and definitely way to romantic!" _thought the doctor. "_Now they were probably going to go into some dark corner to go and kiss, was Amy deliberately trying to kill his hearts?" _The Doctor let out a sad sigh he knew Amy loved Rory and he had rejected her when she tried to kiss him but still. "_NO buts!" thought the Doctor,"This is the way it should be, he was Time Lord and Amy was human, he would always be alone." _ The Doctor always told himself. This was his maxim. This is what kept him from wanting to punch Rory in the face. But the Doctor was still a man and his resistance was weakening, fast. So the Doctor reluctantly typed in the coordinates and whisked the happy couple off to space Paris.

Of course the Doctor didn't know the real reason she had chosen space Paris. She was trying to be extra nice to Rory for soon she would break his heart. Rory was too blinded by love to realize that she was not in love with him. When he said, "I love you" all she did was merely nod she did not have it in her to say it back to him. When he tried to make a move on her she hesitated for a second before she responded and even then her kiss was not even half hearted. It was out of reluctance. Amy was scared. She thought, "_I really don't want to hurt him. But telling him I don't love him would be like stabbing him in the back. But lying to him would be worst. But he was my only friend for 12 years. But I don't love him like that; I only love him like a brother." _ This battle was raging inside of the head of Amelia Pond. Should she tell him or should she not tell him. Both ways ended badly, but both ways also had their positives as well. This was a problem that needed to be solved before she went crazy.

After the trio had returned to the Tardis the Doctor whom had been studying Amy today ("simply for scientific") notice multiple things were strange about her behavior. "_Amy's heart wasn't into the trip today. She was fiddling with her skirt meaning her mind was somewhere else. " _noted the Doctor. "Why _did she pick space Paris if she wasn't even going to enjoy the trip?_ " "_Amy was quiet throughout the entire trip, something was very wrong and he was going to get the bottom of it!" " Now he had to go and talk to her __**ALONE **__not because he wanted to be alone with her (at least that was what he told himself to keep his mind straight) but so she can tell him what was wrong in private because if __**HIS**__ Amy wasn't happy (again he was sounding a bit possessive) then he wasn't happy which meant he had to make her happy. _ AS he was about to go up to Amy she walked to him and said in an undertone, "_Doctor we need to talk, meet me in the Library at mid-night." _The Doctor's hearts soared. They were going to meet at midnight just like two lovers. _"Can't get my hopes up to much though." _The Doctor reminded himself. _"But this was definitely better the nothing._" As he thought this he watched Amy walk up the winding stairs with those long, lovely, legs up towards her room.


	3. The Truth at Last part 2

Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading my story. I honestly didn't think it would go this well. I keep getting emails about her/his Story Alert subscription. So thank you again and I hope you enjoy. R&R most appreciated they help give me ideas. –Bianca K Special Thanks again to **Howling Shadow** I shall be implementing what you wanted to happen in this chapter.

The Truth at Last (Part 2)

(10 min. earlier Doctor's POV)

The Doctor was pacing around his room. His mind was a mixture of emotions and thoughts. The Doctor kept reminding himself, _"Don't get your hopes up to much, this could just be a regular chat but I seriously doubt that." _ The Doctor was just getting jumpy just by the thought of being **alone with his Amy **(again, he was getting really possessive that was worrying). "_Should I comb my hair, nah it won't stay down anyway, my body is seriously not made for this stuff. Why did I have to be this young and so in love with Amelia Pond?" _The Doctor checked his watch. Two minutes till he had to meet with his lovely Amy. So the Doctor got out of his room and walked out the door for his "meeting" with her.

(10 min. earlier Amy's POV)

"_Ok Amy, this is the day or rather night where you tell the Doctor how you truly feel." _Amy was sitting in bed next to her fiancé who she thought was sleeping. Inside her head she was having an internal battle with her mind.** "**_His eyes are closed so stop worrying yourself with guilt." _Amy's conscience on the other hand had different ideas, "_Of course you should be feeling very guilty. You are about to tell the Doctor that you love him instead of your FIANCE the one you are ENGAGGED to!" "BE QUIET CONSCIENCE! I don't love Rory wouldn't it be worst to pretend to love him when you don't." _ By this point Amy was getting a huge splitting headache. She checked the clock on the wall. Two minutes till she had to meet up with the Doctor. So as quietly as she could manage Amy got into her blue robe and matching blue slippers and quietly walked out of the room the door she left slightly ajar and little did she know because of that door her life was about to be turned upside down.

(10 min. earlier Rory's POV)

Rory was lying in bed with his eyes closed. He was still quite awake but simply resting his eye. "_Why isn't Amy asleep yet? We just spent a whole day in Space Paris I am surprised she isn't tired." _Rory was about to let the subject go and fall asleep when he felt the bed shift in weight. Rory cracked his eye open just a tad. There he saw Amy get out of bed put on her robe and slippers and walked out the door which she left ajar. This made Rory suspicious. So he too got out of bed and followed quietly behind. He saw her make a left and head straight for the Library pushing one of the double doors open. Inside the Library besides the books and the swimming pool was the Doctor who looked a bit flustered. So Rory hid behind the other door and listen intently to the conversations

(Present)

The Doctor and Amy were seated together on a three person couch in front of the fire place. Neither one of the spoke nor did either one of them know that Rory was hidden behind the door waiting for one of them to speak. Amy broke the awkward silence with a slight cough. Then she spoke. "Doctor, I need to tell you something this thing that has been bugging me ever since the Dream Lord incident." The Doctor was quiet he let Amy speak he wanted to make sure he didn't miss a single word. Amy continued, "I know I chose Rory and I know I should love Rory but I love you Doctor and…" she hesitated for a second. " I could never love Rory in the same way." At the sound of this Rory almost fainted. He who had loved Amelia since he first met her when she was seven didn't love him the same way. Rory choked back a sob. He then waited for the Doctor to say something. The Doctor at the moment was cheering inside his head. "_My Amy loves me the same way I love her! But if she loves me then why did she choose Rory in the first place?" _ So the Doctor said, "Amy Pond, the girl who waited, I love you just as much but I must ask you one very simple question." "Why did you choose Rory?" stated the Doctor. His heart had broken when he found out that Amy loved Rory couple of weeks ago but he hid his hurt from her. "Doctor as I am sure you know, even though I love you I still care for Rory, for Rory is like a brother to me and I can't bear to see him dead. So you see I choose him because he died but if you want the truth I would have chosen you." The Doctor sighed; he was feeling a lot better now. There was a slight problem though. And by the look on Amy's face he knew she was thinking the same thing, Rory. That's when Rory came bursting from behind the door, tears streaming down his face his hands were clenched and his face was red.

Rory walked up towards the Doctor who was already standing and punched him in the face. Amy screamed like there was no tomorrow. Rory would have landed another one of Amy hadn't gotten up and put herself between the two men. The Doctor wasn't mad even though his face was swelling now. The Doctor thought, "_I kind of deserved that punch, I basically just stole his fiancé." _ "How long have you been sitting there?" asked the Doctor? There was clear quilt in his voice. Rory replied his voice stone cold, "The whole time." Amy had been standing there for a while now, she felt awful. Then she said, "Look Rory I know you are probably angry and I am truly sorry but I love the Doctor and I cannot love you the same way." Rory looked Amy straight in the eye hearing it once hurt but hearing it twice was a whole lot worst. "A much as I am angry and hurt." Rory glared at the Doctor for a moment then continued, "I am happy for you Amy, you are finally truly happy and that makes me happy, so I give you my blessing go, and enjoy your life with the Doctor." his eyes shining. Then he said to the Doctor in a harsh voice, "If anything ever happens to Amy I swear you will not be regenerating again." The Doctor nodded and took this threat quiet seriously. "Doctor, take me back." The Doctor walked out of the Library and into the Control room with Rory and Amy tailing close behind. The Tardis shook as it traveled through space and time towards Lead Worth. The familiar noise of the Tardis landing was heard. Rory then said a quiet thanks hugged Amy for less than a second then he walked out of the Tardis and didn't look back.


	4. The Tardis's Plan

HI everyone. Sorry it took so long to update but I had a slight case of writers block. So I spent my time reading other people's fan fictions to get some ideas. I got some idea of what I want to happen now but it still is in a working process. So this chapter is hopefully going to be the "foundation" in which I can build upon. But I can't say it is my best chapter, I am not really happy with it but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thanks Bianca K. If anyone has suggestions they would really be appreciated. BTW THIS CHAPTER IS RATED: M SO IS YOU CAN'T HANDEL RATED M CHAPTERS THEN DON'T READ AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. It is not exactly necessary to read this chapter but there will be mentions of this chapter in the following chapters but its contents won't be. So if you are mature enough then read.

Chapter 4: A chat with the Tardis and the Doctor's deepest secrets

As soon as Rory walked out of the Tardis Amy fell apart. All of the guilt poured out. Amy walked over to one of the faded couches in the control room and collapsed. She sat there her head buried into the pillow. The Doctor watched her, the sadness and guilt over whelming him too. But he knew he mustn't cry, he had to be brave for Amy. The Doctor thought, "_What have I done. I have ruined another relationship. If only I hadn't fallen for her, this wonderful companion of mine, she could have been married to Rory." _ His thoughts briefly turn to how his tenth regeneration had fallen for Rose and how in a sense he had ruined Rose's relationship with Mickey. The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the room was to quiet, he no longer heard any crying. He walked over to the couch to see that Amy had cried herself to sleep. She was whimpering, tossing and turning, murmuring stuff. He was able to make out some of the words. "Love, Doctor, Rory, sorry." He smiled a little. "_My little Amelia Pond, she really loves me but when she moves on like they always do my heart will ache and I will mentally and emotionally die." _ He sighed and was about to wake her up so they could talk but thought better of it. He swiftly picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. The Doctor opened the door with a gentle budge of his boot. Amy's room was a light shade of blue with a queen size canopy bed in the middle of her room. On the left and right side of her bed were to night stands with elegant lamps on both night stands. There was a desk in the left corner of the room with a bookshelf next to it. And to the right of her room was the entrance to her bathroom and in the corner was a huge walk in closet. The Doctor smiled then brought Amy to her bed and tucked her in. He stared down at the sleep form with love he was about to retire to his own bed chamber (not to sleep but to think about today's events) when he heard the door slam shut with a bang. The Doctor turned around and practically ran to the door. He was about to sonic it when he looked up and knocked on it. Much to his displeasure (and deep in him pleasure) the door was wood. So now the Doctor was trapped in the bedroom of Amelia Pond.

(Tardis POV)

The Doctor was now pacing back and forth. She knew he wanted this. He the doctor who was time lord was still a man. And that meant that he also thought like a man when he wanted to. Then she saw the Doctor point his finger at the wall and said in a very harsh voice, "Is this your idea of a joke!" The Doctor was careful not to raise his voice just in case he woke Amy up, so his threatening statement wasn't very threatening. The Tardis said in a very mocking voice, "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, you act courageous but even you are still a man. I have seen your dreams Doctor, some of them twice, I would blush but I am merely a Tardis." (The Tardis did like to annoy the doctor whenever she got the chance and since Amy couldn't understand what she said she did not have to worry about offending Amy. Believe it or not this was not the first time she had this conversation with her driver. And every time the Doctor lost this battle and it seemed he would lose it again.) So the Doctor who still wanted to put up a good fight asked in such an innocent voice, "I have no idea what you are talking about." "Well then Doctor, if you want I can show you your dreams in your head like a movie. I would first show you your dreams then I would show you how you twisted and turned and said the most embarrassing things." Said the devious Tardis with a snicker. To anyone except the Tardis (and maybe Amy) the Doctor would look confident at that moment but if you did know the Doctor that glint in his eyes had suddenly turned to fear and embarrassment. The Doctor stood there stiff, and defeated. So the Doctor said, "What are you going to do." The Tardis didn't say but instead took action. There was a loud humming (which woke Amy up) and a gas filled the room. The Doctor looked up immediately and said in a very shocked voice, "You wouldn't do that that is going a bit far isn't it." By then Amy had gotten out of bed and walked over to him. "Doctor what is going on my room smells like roses." The Tardis is trying to be funny and has mixed the air with in laymen terms "love pollen"." If you breathe it in you are almost drunk and the effects are a lot worst for a time lord so…" The Doctor never got to finish his sentence because he kissed her with such passions and brought her crashing down onto the bed.

The next morning the Doctor woke up to find his arms around Amy's body, their legs intertwined, and her head on his chest. The Doctor's head at the moment was running wild, "I could get used to this." But the part of his brain that still had some sense gently pushed the blanket off, untangled himself from Amy, and tried to find his clothes which were all over the floor. The night was a bit fuzzy but he had a pretty good idea on what happened. He just hoped that Amy wouldn't remember. Amy woke up to find the Doctor fully clothed. He saw she had woken up and put on a fake bright smile and said, "Good morning Pond!" then dashed out of the room. "_Why is he so jumpy?" _ Amy blushed when she remembered the wonderful dream she had. She quickly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom still wondering if her dream was really a dream.


End file.
